


La ruine

by Ordalie_Gwynfyd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, je ne me souviens même plus du sujet c'est dire, m'enfin si vous regardez les dates à l'intérieur vous comprendrez, écrit pour un cours de français
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd
Summary: Je m'appelle André Martin. J'ai 42 ans et je suis vitrier. Je ne suis pas du genre à paniquer ou à croire en n'importe quoi, contrairement à ma femme Agatha.Il y a juste eu cette fois-là. Juste cette fois.





	La ruine

Mai 2013, dans un petit village de campagne au Sud de la ville de Lyon. Dans ce dernier se trouve une grosse carrière de sable qui a permis, il y a longtemps, le développement de l’industrie du verre.

Je m’appelle André et je suis vitrier. On me dit souvent que je suis très habile, et il faut bien l’avouer, je suis assez réputé dans mon travail. J’ai 42 ans, mais je parais plus vieux. Enfin, c’est ce que dit ma femme Agatha. Vous la connaissez sûrement ! Elle tient le restaurant du coin de la rue et elle adore les livres fantastiques. Elle est assez superstitieuse, il faut l’avouer, mais personne n’est parfait.

***

Je ne suis pas du genre à paniquer ou à croire en n'importe quoi, contrairement à Agatha.

Mais  j'aimerais vous raconter quelque chose  de très étrange  qui m'est arrivé  un jour , car d'une manière  encore plus  étrange, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me souvenir de ce qui c'est passé après.

La veille, j'avais fait un rêve très étrange :  j 'étais dans la camionnette que j’utilise pour mon travail, sur une route de forêt. Il faisait nuit et je commençais à ressentir la fatigue, je me garai donc devant une vieille bâtisse à la porte verte. J'étais très curieux de voir ce qu’il y avait dedans, et je poussai la porte, mais une ombre noire passait devant moi et me réveillai t en sursaut.

Je sentaient d es  gouttes de sueur froide coulant dans mon dos. Mon cœur battait à cent à l’heure. Je pris la décision de secouer vivement ma femme pour la réveiller et je lui contai mon rêve.  Bien évidemment, en superstitieuse qu'elle était, au lieu de me dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve et me conseiller de me rendormir, elle préféra m’annoncer qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un présage, et qu’il me faudrait découvrir moi-même sa signification.

Je préférai donc me retourner dans mon lit pour tâcher d'oublier seul cet événement.

***

Le lendemain, mon supérieur me demanda d’aller changer les vitres d’une maison d’un village nommé Chaudrey, chez Samantha Hills, 3 rue de Jean de la Fontaine. Chaudrey étant de l’autre côté de la forêt, j’avais tout intérêt à partir tout de suite.

Le début du trajet se déroula sans problème. Comme le chemin était assez long, j’avais pris un bidon plein pour pouvoir faire le trajet aller-retour sans encombre. Soudain, des gouttes se mirent à tomber sur le pare-brise. Cela ne m’inquiétait pas, mais dans un mouvement instinctif, je jetai un œil sur mes réserves d’essence. Il fallait que je songe à remplir le réservoir très bientôt, mais je n’avais pas envie de le faire sous la pluie. Je vis alors, à un tournant, une vieille maison entourée d’un parc.

Je connaissais cette bâtisse : elle était inhabitée depuis plusieurs années, le premier propriétaire étant parti après la mort de son fils, le dernier à cause des « grincements cauchemardesques » qui, la nuit, s’échappaient du plancher, de la plomberie, des murs et des pièces vides. Elle était plutôt bien conservée, bien qu’il fût désormais impossible d’y habiter. Pris d’une idée soudaine, je garai la camionnette dans le parc et éteignis le moteur : je n’aurais qu’à attendre que la pluie s’arrête : les orages étaient fréquents mais brefs dans cette région. Tandis que je regardais distraitement la pluie tomber, il y eu soudain comme un flash dans un angle de ma vision. Je me retournai : une lumière s’était allumée à l’étage de la maison. Saisi d’une brusque curiosité, je sortais de mon abri et me mis à courir vers la maison.

La porte s’ouvrit facilement, comme si elle avait été huilée la veille. Je regardai autour de moi : il faisait sombre, mais on pouvait sans problèmes voir une longue salle, dont les fenêtres, dépourvues de volets, mais cachées par des rideaux, laissaient filtrer une lumière pâle sous les tissus.

Décidant que plus de lumière serait bienvenue, j’écartai les rideaux, et la salle, soudain claire, m’apparut avec précision : de nombreux tableaux s’alignaient sur les murs, des statues à espaces réguliers entouraient des alcôves, et un large escalier de pierre permettait de monter aux étages.

Me souvenant de la lumière que j'avais vu, je montai l’escalier quatre à quatre. J’arrivai dans un nouveau couloir, avec de nombreuses portes. Piqué par la curiosité, j’ouvrai la première, à tout hasard.

Je réprimai avec difficulté un cri de surprise : je venais d’entrer dans une sorte de laboratoire : étaient entreposés fioles, flacons, appareil à décanter, et toutes sortes d’outils pour diverses opérations. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, et un petit vent frais entrait par cette ouverture. Je fermai la fenêtre, me demandant qui avait bien pu l'ouvrir. Je retournai dans le couloir, décidant qu'après tout, il était assez confortable.

De la pièce en face me parvenait une petite musique, guillerette, comme celles qui s'échappaient d'ordinaire des petits jouets pour enfants. Je poussai la porte, et entrai dans ce qui se révéla être une petite salle de jeux : des coussins, des poufs, des oreillers et d'autres objets moelleux étaient disposés par terre. Des jeux de société un peu vieux, mais en parfait état, étaient posés, ouverts, un peu partout. La mélodie s'échappait d'une boite à bijoux posée sur une commode, grande ouverte. Une petite ballerine tournait lentement sur elle-même, fixée sur son socle. Un candélabre, posé à côté, diffusait une légère lueur. Ce n'était pas la lumière que j'avais vu, lumineuse et immobile. Celle-ci était vacillante, presque hypnotique. Me retenant de souffler la bougie, je sortais à nouveau, bien décidé à repartir pour de bon.

Hélas, la porte qui menait à l'escalier – une porte magnifique, dont le bois avait du coûter une fortune – avait été refermée. J’eus beau la pousser, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Avec une certaine appréhension, je me détournai – insister n’aurait eu aucun effet – et regardai autour de moi. Poussant un soupir presque théâtral, je me dirigeai vers les portes suivantes.

Les six pièces où j'entrai ensuite étaient des chambres. Les cinq premières étaient froides, comme si personne n'était entré depuis des années, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

La sixième, en revanche, avait la fenêtre grande ouverte, et un long manteau était posé sur le couvre-lit. L'armoire était ouverte et des vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le parquet moisi. La pluie entrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre, que je m’empressai de refermer. Sortant à nouveau, je me dirigeai vers la pièce du fond, que je n’avais pas encore visité.

Un bruit d'eau me parvenait aux oreilles, comme si quelqu'un faisait couler son bain. Jetant un œil par la serrure, je distinguai une baignoire assez ancienne, et qui ne devait sûrement pas être très pratique. L'eau coulait dans la baignoire et des vêtements trempés étaient posés sur le rebord. Quelqu'un était donc venu ici à cause de la pluie et prenait ses aises.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de me demander de qui il s'agissait. Un bruit épouvantable sembla faire trembler toute la maison. Je me retournai et vis que la porte de l'escalier était grande ouverte. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, je courais vers cette échappatoire, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, je mesurai ma stupidité : un coup de tonnerre ne tue pas quelqu'un qui est à l'intérieur, et la personne qui était là-haut était sûrement un sans-abri, ravi de pouvoir dormir au chaud et au sec.

C'est alors qu'une voix, aiguë et nasillarde, se fit entendre derrière une porte : « Oh quelle joie ! Un invité, mes amis ! Accueillons-le comme il se doit ! » Et puis une autre, plus grave : « Enfin, mon cher, ne soyez pas stupide, il ne nous verrait pas ! » « Bien sûr que si, ne faites pas l'enfant, il suffit de regarder au bon endroit ! »

Plus terrorisé que curieux, j'entrai dans ce qui semblait être un salon, avec un billard au milieu de la pièce. Je ne voyais personne. Un feu haut, brillant et chaud s’alluma soudain dans la cheminée, comme s’il brûlait depuis des heures. « Enchanté, cher monsieur ! » Je me retournai : c'était un tableau qui me parlait !

Pris d'une profonde terreur, je me ruai hors de la pièce, certain à présent que la maison était hantée ou habitée par quelque monstre sans nom.

Il faisait si noir que je trébuchai sur une dalle et, alors que je me raccrochai à un porte-manteau, je me rendis compte à cet instant seulement, que les rideaux étaient à nouveau tirés. Avant d'avoir pu saisir quoi que ce soit, un mécanisme s'enclencha et un tunnel s'ouvrit, juste à côté de mes pieds.

Inutile de le mentionner, j'étais déjà suffisamment terrorisé pour descendre par là. Rebroussant chemin, je me dirigeai d'un pas malhabile vers la porte d'entrée.

« Quand on ouvre un passage, on le referme, même si on n'y entre pas. »

C'était la voix aiguë. Un filet de sueur froide aurait coulé de mon dos, si je n'avais pas épuisé mes réserves de sueur froide au cours de la dernière demi-heure.

Comme dans un rêve, je rebroussai chemin, tirai à nouveau sur le porte-manteau et attendis, un peu perdu, que le passage se referme.

« Au fait, petit squatteur terrorisé, sais-tu ce qu'il y a au bout de ce tunnel ? »

Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Tournant des talons, je m’efforçais de paraître plus assuré que je ne l'étais. La voix résonna à nouveau :

« Tu a fermé nos fenêtres. Va les rouvrir ».

C'était hors de question. Sans me retourner, je pris la fuite. J'avais atteint la porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée. J'entendis alors un frémissement de rage et compris soudain ma terrible erreur.

***

Le petit journal de Çalem, 06/06/2013, Le mort et la ruine

_André Martin, le vitrier de 42 ans disparu il y a deux jours, a été retrouvé hier après-midi, sans vie, dans une maison inhabitée. Son corps a été retrouvé grâce à sa camionnette, garée dans le parc. Pour le moment, les spécialistes n'ont pas encore déterminé les causes du décès. « D'après nos analyses, M. Martin n'a été ni empoisonné, ni poignardé, ni étranglé. Il n'y a pas de blessures apparentes » nous dit Edgar Hoffmann, chef de l'équipe scientifique. « Mais nous pouvons dire que la mort remonte à il y a deux jours, ce qui signifie qu'il est mort peu de temps après avoir disparu ». La camionnette ne semblait pas être la cause d'un arrêt. « Ses réserves d'essence étaient basses, mais il y avait un bidon plein dans le coffre »._

_La maison, quant à elle, était inhabitée depuis plusieurs années. « Mais elle m'a toujours intriguée » nous dit Samantha Hills, une résidente de Chaudrey que M. Martin devait aller voir le jour de sa disparition, dans le cadre de son activité professionnelle. « Les gens n'y habitent pas longtemps : il est vrai qu'elle est isolée et peu fonctionnelle, mais il faut avouer qu'elle a une certaine grandeur passée »._

_Voilà une affaire qui n’est pas prête d’être terminée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, la femme de M. Martin, Agatha, a déclaré que son mari serait enterré dès que les autopsies seraient terminées. Ceux qui souhaiteront y assister seront les bienvenus._


End file.
